Since death touched him
by sagapaga
Summary: I won't tear my eyes away from him, in case he needs me. Dororo's POV
1. prologue

It's as if death is allways around him. Tickling him, surrounding him like a second skin.

Ever since I saw leader-dono being blowned to bits, I've been keeping an extra eye on him.

When AkuAku fired, and I saw how his limbs were torn off his body, the flesh being burnt into ashes, I thought it was all over. I couldn't move. Paralyzed. A hopeless piece of junk unable to take in what just happened.

I'm still impressed of Giroro-kun. He was so fast at taking action. In a matter of seconds he had come up with a battle plan, even though I saw that he was as chocked as me when it had happened. I can't say I put my soul into the fight before we got the news that Keroro-kun was still alive.

And how happy wasn't I when we finally got to see him again. I swear, even kururu-dono looked relieved. Leader-dono matters for us more than he believes.

And now, he still has nightmares. As I sit in the ceiling, watching him toss and turn in bed, I can't help but feel a sting of guilt in my chest. Didn't I fight to make him pleased ever since I first saw him in school all those years ago? Didn't I work really hard to keep him safe, to keep him out of trouble? I've gone through so much pain just to be able to be close to him.

That didn't matter the second AkuAku fired. The moment I couldn't be there for him.

It isn't his body. I can tell that this body is different from before. The body that got blown to bits is gone. He still looks the same, but the smell is different. And I can see that he is uncomfortable in this body. Small, unnoticable flaws that didn't exist before, makes him tense slightly every time he moves. Makes him tilt his head to the side when he listens. No, the new body isn't a perfect copy.

I know Io-dono made everything he could, but he knew Keroro-kun wouold never be the same. A part of his soul stayed with death wherever that is.

Death is allways around, waiting for a soul that should already be there.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to still be able to look at him. It's just that I can't help but notice the slight difference in his actions now.

Like nightmares. When he's zooming out while doing the chores, dropping what he's doing and clutching his head, falling to his knees. Those times he suddenly jerks away from something. His eyes when he tries to push away the images.

I don't know what he saw, those couple of minutes he was dead, but it left traces.

And now, I won't let my eyes leave him, in case he loses it.

I can see his nightmare has stopped. He's sleeping peacefully at the time being, but you neer know when he starts to scream and crawl around again.

...

**AN: Okay... I might make a continuation of this possible KeroDoro story, but for now it's marked as complete.**

**Please review, because I need some support to continue...**

**/Sagapaga**


	2. agreement

He lays on the couch. The vacuum cleaner is on, but it doesn't seem like he's going to use it. His eyes are fixated at something I can't see. I can see his hands trembling slightly. I wonder what's on his mind.

"Oy, Dororo, are you gonna stare at Keroro the rest of the day?" Giroro asks. I'm sitting beside him, while he's making hot sweet potatoes. And Keroro-kun's inside. I shrug at Giroro-kuns question and continue to look at Leader-dono. He has started to bite his lower lip. Hard.

"I don't know what you're seeing, but you can tell me, you know", says Giroro while poking the campfire. I sigh.

"It's nothing." With effort, I tear my vision from Leader-dono and look at Giroro-kun instead. His red skin glows slightly pink from the flames from the fire. "just thinking." Giroro-kun chuckles.

"You've been 'just thinking' alot lately. What's on your mind?" I can't help but blush a little. GIroro-kun knows me too well. I sigh. Can't keep it a secret forever, anyway.

"Keroro-kun's been jumpy since that adventure on Easter Island", I tell him. I try to make it sound like something small, just something I happened to notice, and not betray how worried I really am. To my surprise Giroro-kuns face turns serious immediately.

"So you noticed, to", he mumbles, looking me directly in the eyes. I wonder how much he has seen. I don't have to ask, though, because he starts explaining for me.

"He's been looking strangely at me ever since. First, I didn't really think about it, until one day." He makes a short pause," I was just walking around in the base, when we bumbed into each other around a corner. He fell on the ground, screaming at me not to laser at him. He _cried!_ I had to tell him it was me in an hour before he calmed down. When he had pulled himself together, he just said he thought I was someone else, then ran away. when we later saw each other, he pretended nothing had happened."

I look down. A wave of shame washes over me. I wasn't there to help him when he needed it. I swear to myself to work harder to stay close to him. I open my mouth to say something, but get interrupted by a high-pitched 'kuu ku ku'.

"Leader-dono is gathering every one to an invasion meeting immediately. Kuu ku ku ku", Kururu-kun chuckles and sink down through the ground again. I look up. Keroro-kun is gone. I didn't even notice that the vacuum cleaner had gone off. I mentally hit myself for not being alert enough.

...

Tamama and Kururu are already there when we come down.

"Ah, Giroro and Dororo-ninja-kun! You're finally here!" I hear Keroro-kun saying as we sit down in front of him. He tilts his head when Giroro speaks to him.

"Let's just get this over with! I don't have time to listen to you hopeless plans!"

Keroro-kun explains something about how pekoponians are such a bad losers and how we should take advantage of this. I honestly don't listen, I'm to busy checking every movement he does. He's not comfortable, as he flinches slightly and tenses while he poses dramatically when he talks. Sometimes he pauses to let an applaud from tamama and mois-dono die down. When he does, I can see in his eyes that the memories force themselves into his brain. But that's gone when he starts talking again.

I wonder if he came up with this plan just to keep his mind busy. He sure takes his time explaining.

"Any questions?"

And with that we're in action. Taking advantage of a weakness called sore loser. It doesn't sound promising.

Kururu had already built a 'sore loser-gun', so what we do is to wait for Natsumi-dono to come home. I hear how Giroro-kun talks under his breath of how we shouldn't try it on her. No one listens. Keroro-kun is staring at a ball of dust in his hidng place. his mouth moves as if he tries to say something. His hands clenching and unclenching in some kind of pattern. Once again I wish I'd know what he's thinking of.

I nudge Giroro-kuns shoulder and point at Keroro-dono. He gets a concerned look in his eyes, and when he looks at me, we make a silent agreement.

We're gonna help him out of whatever hole he's stuck in.

...

**AN: Okay, this chapter was slightly harder to make, but now I've decided to conninue, at least.**

**uugh, it's hard to write in 'now-time'...**

**Please review and subscribe.**

**/Sagapaga**


	3. idea

I let my hand slide over that bump Natsumi-dono gave me. It hurts. It hurts alot. Ouch.

It's nothing compared to what Keroro-kun got, though. His left eye has swollen up into the point where you can't actually see the eye itself, there's more than a few bumps on his head and he seem to have quite the trouble to sit down.

I'm lucky, as I'm sitting in the couch.

"Keroro, you fool! That was the worst plan you've come up with ever!" Giroro shouts at Keroro. Leader-dono makes a face and turns away. Continues with the dinner he has to do as punishment.

"How would I know Natsumi-dono was so good at monopoly? It's not my fault!" He says and hits with the spoon on the bowl so it makes a lound 'clonk'. I watch as they continue to fight while Keroro's setting the table for three persons.

"Annoying!" Keroro-kun says and puts down the stew. "Fuyuki-dono! Natsumi-dono! Dinner's ready!" He's completly ignoring Giroro-kun, which only adds fuel to the fire.

That's when Natsumi-dono walks in.

"Too loud, Giroro!" She says and sits down. That makes him fall silent.

"S-sorry, Natsumi, but-"

"No buts! I'm in no mood for listening to your voice!"

I can nearly hear something snapping in Giroro. The air leaves the corporal as if he was a balloon.

"O-okay, Natsumi", he says and drags himself away. A chilly wind finds its way in when he opens the glass doors pointing to his tent. I throw an eye on Keroro. He looks nearly like he used to. I decide that he's probably fine for the moment and hurry after Giroro-kun.

We sit with his campfire on our back and watch as keroro-kun eats with Fuyuki-dono and Natsumi-dono. They seem to be in an argument about something, seeing how Leader-dono is standing on his chair and pointing at Natsumi-dono with his eating sticks, before sitting down with a pouting face, and a wince since his... _lower back _is injured.

Natsumi sighs and they stop talking for a moment. Then fuyuki speaks up, and he and Keroro-kun gets into a more friendly conversation.

I admit, it's kind of fun to watch them eat.

"Keroro seems calm right now", I say.

"He can concentrate on something to keep his mind busy", Giroro answers directly. I admire his ability to put two and two together for a moment before I continue.

"Precisely. I think he would feel better if we just kept him busy. We could just do thinks he likes."

"Like building those damned gundams and reading manga?"

"Maybe, but I've seen that even if the concentrates his brain when he builds those models or reads, his body isn't really working hard then, and I've noticed that he sleeps better when he has worked fysically during daytime, like when he's doing chores."

Giroro thinks this through for awhile.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Wh could just take him on things he liked before. We went on a lot of trips as children, maybe we could just take him somewhere."

Once again Giroro sits silent. I glance inside and see Keroro's back while he's doing the dishes. His shoulders seem a little tense. I consider giving him some relaxing massage later on.

"Okay. Just one question, though."

"Yeah."

"Are you watching Keroro when he sleeps?"

**AN: Okay. I'm hungry.**

**AND IT'S FROGGIN' 2 AM IN THE MORNING! I need to sleep...**

**G'night!**

**/SagaPaga**


	4. mud

The next morning the three of us leave the Hinata household.

It's chilly outside, but the pale sun is warming. Keroro-kun shudders beneath his green jacket.

"Tell me, where are we going?" He asks for the tenth time, and we have just left the garden.

"Secret, I said", I remind him for the tenth time. Giroro-kun growls slightly and walks a little faster. We hurry after. I push up my backpack a little more and think that this is just like when we were young and went out with class.

We walk to the train station, where we take a pekononian train out of thw city, and continue walking.

"Where are we now?" Keroro asks again.

"What part of 'it's a secret' don't you understand?" Giroro barks at him, looking really annoyed. Keroro merely shrugs.

"Just wondering... Well, where are we", he says. I can't help but laugh slightly at the vein popping up on Giroros head. He doesn't answer, though.

And so, we cross a mountain, and then we're here. Giroro, who's first, stops. Keroro gives an excited "oooh" at the sight. We're standing on a hill, looking down at the little house we've visited so many times with the Hinatas. The dog has already felt our smell and is barking happily at us.

"We're at Grandma-dono's place", Keroro states surprised.

"Yeah, good work Sherlock", Giroro grumbles, earning a glare frorm Keroro. Once again, I have to laugh at those two.

Keroro's eyes are shining with a joy I must say I've missed. As we stand and look at the house not to far away, it feels as if no years has passed at all. As if those year apart for our different training before joining the army never happened.

But still. He smells of it. It tickles my skin when I get too close.

As if death is always around him.

"Are you coming, Dororo?" I hear Keroro ask, and I notice that they are on their way down to the small house.

"Ah- y-yes I'm on my way", I say and hurry to his side. He laughs at me and smiles, as if I just said something funny. I'm almost convinced that he's feeling good.

"Watch out, the ground is muddy!" Giroro shouts. Well, then it's already too late. I slip at the wet mud and flail with my arms to catch something to hold me up. However, I only manage to drag Keroro with me. Instinctively, I turn around to catch myself with my arms. But that doesn't help when Keroro stumbles over me and presses my face down anyway.

It tastes dirt even through my mask. I turn my head to see Keroro laying on his back with his legs over mine. He sits up and rubs his head.

"Ouch." He grins awkwardly. He's completly covered with mud. I suppose I don's look any better. "Your mask is completly muddy", he says.

"Yeah", I answer. It's not really comfortable with a muddy mask, so I begin to take it off.

"I think I have a cloth somewhere", Keroro says and brushes some mud of his hands before opening his backpack. It's a wonder nothing insde it got dirty. He hands me a green towel with the yellow keron star put on it. I stand up and dry away the worst parts of mud from my face and belly. The towel gets brown immediatly, and I forget that Keroro is dirty to.

"Oh! Sorry, Keroro-kun, I got your cloth all dirty!" I say quickly and stare helplessly at the towel. Keroro just laughs it off.

"It's okay. We can take a bath at the river later on", he says. I feel a slight tingle in my stomach when he says so, as if there a small butterfly in there.

"Sure, we could need that", I say. We laugh and continue to Giroro.

"Are you guys all right? You look awful", he states.

"Yeah, good work Sherlock", Keroro shots back.

"But I have to say, it looked quite hilarious when you fell", Giroro snickers. Then we all burst out laughing. We don't stop until we're greeted by Akina.

"Welcome friends, but, how do you two look?" She says and gives me and Keroro a glance with those friendly eyes.

"It was an accident, Admiral-dono, but we're gonna wash it away immediatly!" Keroro says and rushes towards the river.

"Eh- Wait, Keroro-kun", I say and take off after him. I hear akina shout something about the water being cold, but I'm too busy keeping an eye on Keroro to actually mind.

I nearly bump into Keroro when he stops to get off his dirty jacket. I watch him jump head first into the crystal clear water and come up gasping for air.

"It's ice cold!" He excaims.

"Really?" I take some steps in, but stops. It really is ice cold! My feet are already numb and my legs hurt from the sticking cold. I shudder, and Keroro does the same while stomping to keep himself floating.

"Are you coming?" He teases.

"Y-yes, but-"

"Come ON!" He says and dives to grab my feet. Then, I lose my balance for the second time today. I yelp in surprise before I'm under water. The cold gives me an ucnomfortable head ache, but I forget that when I see him through the bubbles in the water. He looks so overly happy that I gasp for air, off course making me choke.

I quickly brake the surface, gasping and coughing. Keroro's directly after, watching me cough and choke. I blush out of embarassment, making Keroro raise an eye-ridge. Too late I remember that I don't wear my mask to hide the blush.

"Are you okay, Dororo?" He asks with a worried tone. The tone kind of surprise me.

"Y-yes, I j-just-" I studder, trying to find an argument.

"You just decided to check if you could breath underwater?" Keroro jokes with his head cocked to his side.

"... You could say so..." I mumble and look away. Keroro shudders.

"It's cold, let's go up", he says and swims to the chore. I follow, because I've lost the feeling in the bigger part of my body.

The flow has taken us a bit down, to a few rocks, where we sit in the pale sun, trying to get the heat rising in our bodies. The warm rocks help alot.

Keroro sit with his closed eyes facing the sun. He look so peaceful. I make a fast pray that he will continue to be like this. I think of what he looked like in the river. Those playful eyes. Floating an inch from the bottom. With bubbles around him. A smile stroking his green lips.

I wish time would stop right now.

**AN: Aaaaww, such a romantic ending~**

**Pleeeeeeaaase review~**

**/SagaPaga**


	5. Watermelon

As if my wish came true, Keroro's still in that comfortable silent state when we get back. I feel refreshed and awake from the bathing and the sun. But I'm hungry, and I guess he is, too. When the smell of food reaches us, his stomach gives a loud growl. It smells heavenly good, coming from inside Akinas house.

She stands there, in front of an old fashioned kitchen, making some kind of stew. We're practically paralyzed and can only stand there and breathe in those wonderful aromas.

"Ah, there you two are! I was getting worried that the river had taken you! You have to be careful, it's dangerous to swim in too cold water", she says and looks at us with a small smile.

"We'll take it easy", Keroro says and breathes in again.

"Very well. It's soon time to eat", Akina answers.

"I'll help out!" Keroro exclaims and grabs a chair to reach for a shelf with bowls.

"Thanks dear", Akina says gratefully.

"So will I", I say. I walk to Keroro so he can hand me the bowls. We get the table done in just a couple of minutes, when Giroro walks in. He has our muddy jackets and backpacks that we left on the shore.

"I didn't find you", he says with a scowl," we must have walked past each other without noticing."

"We took another way back. Sorry, Giroro-kun", I answer apologetically. He just snorts and sits down, giving me a look. I sit down as well, and in the corner of my eye, I see Keroro doing the same.

"Grandma-donos food is the best", Keroro says with a mouthful of the stew. And I agree, the angelic food just melts in the mouth. I try to eat slowly, so it won't end too soon.

"Just eat as much as you want", Akina says. We all take more. It's the best thing I've tasted in ages!

Suddenly, Keroro gives a high-pitched "No!" and I quickly rise to my feet to place a hand on my sword, ready to help him out of any possible danger. I look at him, who's holding his belly and looking teary-eyed.

"I-I can't eat any more...!" He whimpers, and falls backwards dramatically. For a moment I'm too chocked to move, so I just stand there like a fool. I must look dumb, because I can hear how Giroro snickers. I try to give him an annoyed look, but I fail, just making him burst into laugher. I sit down with a huff, watching Giroro roll around in a laugh-attack and Keroro lie down, with a swollen belly. It feels just like when we were kids, fooling around. Friends.

Our plans were to walk back the same afternoon, but when Akina offers that we stay over the night, noone's really trying to say no. So we borrow her old-fashioned phone and make a call to update the Hinatas about the change of plans. It's Aki answering, who goes on about how cute it is of us to have this trip, childhood friends together. Then she gives us permission to stay. Over the night.

So later on, we sit in the setting sun, chatting about this and that. Invasion is brought up several times. But Keroro has an unexplainable ability to make us drop it immediatly.

Akina comes over to us. She has something green and round in her hands.

"It's actually not season anymore, but I found one who was still fresh", she smiles and shows us a watermelon. Keroro lights up the way he always do when either gundam, watermelon or star fruit is involved.

"Awesome! Thank you, admiral-dono", he exclaims. She smiles and starts cutting it into slices. Keroro jumps around her like a tadpole during Christmas, making up a little song about watermelons. It's short, and soon it's stuck in my head.

_watermelons are so tasty and healthy_

_watermelons are so nii-iice_

_It's always easy to eat, it never lets you down, WOOH!_

At the WOOH, Keroro makes a jump and stretches his arms high above his head. When said watermelon is sliced he suddenly stops and stares at the old pekoponian. I wonder how she can stay calm under those intense black eyes, showing exactly what he wants. But somehow she just gives him an amused smile and hands him a slice. He squeals "Yahoo!" and comes back to sit beside me.

He leans back and rests on his left arm, taking a bite from the melon. Red juice makes its way down his cheek. His eyes mirrores my own happiness. Something is tickling the skin on my right arm, but when I look down to wipe it away, I suddenly freeze. His hand is just a few millimetres from mine. I can feel how his energy is stroking me, as if I had spiderweb all over my arm. The little butterfly in my stomach wakes up again, flying around in a frantic pattern. I could just move my hand, just a little, and we'd touch...

Suddenly the comfort in Keroros eyes are gone. It takes just a second for them to change from happy to haunted as his breathing changes into an uneven pattern.

All air just leaves me. What to do? What to _do_? I watch helplessly as he curls up around himself, hiding his face in his hands.

I wasn't even prepared.

I had promised myself to be prepared.

It's not until Giroro rushes forward that I remember how to breathe. Hard-boiled Giroro. Giroro that can kill anything that moves without a second thought. Giroro who can aim at a fly a hundreds of metres away. That Giroro is now gently stroking Keroros back while whispering smoothly to him, telling him to calm down, that it's okay. It seems to work, for his ragged breathing calms down ever so slightly. I hear Giroros calming voice mix together with the incomprehensible murmuring of Keroro.

Giroro scowls slightly before stroking his back more gentle. If possible, his voice becomes even softer as he leans forward, just an inch from Keroros ear...

The butterfly just turns into a stone.

I seriously don't know what I'm doing. I shove Giroro away and take Keroros shoulders in a firm grip.

"Keroro-kun! Keroro-kun! I'm here! I want you stay happy! What happened? Tell me so I can protect you from it", I practically shout while I shaking him back and forth. He look me in the eyes, but doesn't see me. Tears wells from his eyes, he whispers something inaudible. I'm on the verge of crying myself.

I feel a hand be placed tenderly on my own shoulder. I look up to see Giroros navy blue eyes. He shakes his head showing that I'm doing it wrong. For the first time in my life, I want to lash out at someone. I want to shout and tell him that I know Keroro better than anybody.

But with a look and the limp and trembling body in my arms, I keep silent and hand him over. Giroro starts all over with the back-stroking ad soft whispering. I find myself sit beside helpless, trembling and taking in what I had just done.

Great Keronian Gods, I probably made whatever's happening worse.

I sit in my own regret and watch the sunset while Keroros sobs falters and Giroros voice slowly dies away. Then I sit there a while more.

"We should get this guy to bed", Giroro suddenly speaks up. I had forgotten about him while thinking to myself. He's still stroking Keroros back, who is cuddled up in the red ones lap. Giroro has something gentle in his eyes, which only makes the scene look like a mother and her tadpole.

I nod slightly, not daring to talk. I feel bad for shouting at Keroro, while he was having some kind of breakdown. When we find that Akina is already asleep, we take some blankets and make a bed for Keroro, who's still sleeping in Giroros strong arms.

When Keroro's lying on his back in the bed I notice the streaks of dried tears and juice on his cheeks. I make some fast ninja jumps to the well and get some water. It's the least I can do.

I get back and use Keroros cloth to clean his face. He's sleeping through it. The stone won't leave me. It's heavy.

I notice that Giroro has made two more makeshift beds. He sits in the last fingers of light and polishes one of his guns. I can't look him in the eyes. So I look down. Look at my hands, positioned on my lap. When the silence gets too heavy, I must speak up. I must get those words off my chest. So, I take a deep breath and say it.

"Giroro-kun, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You knew what to do. I didn't. I-" I'm surprised to hear him chuckling slightly.

"You two are alike, you know", he says. I don't understand.

"In which way?" I ask. Giroro gets something odd in his navy blue eyes. Flash-back, maybe?

"It was when you first got... you first had..." He sighs and hesitates," You know, the trauma switch."

I swallow and nod. Not something I want to talk about, but it feels like there might be something important hidden in the story I'm about to hear. Something I need to know. To help Keroro.

"Well, it was the first time. We were just kids. You were at my house and something happened. I don't remember what, but you got sad and curled up, started crying. Garuru, of all people, comforted you. Keroro was really worried. I can't even explain how scared he looked. He insisted that he could help you more than Garuru. He threw things and shouted. Garuru told me to take him somewhere else. I dragged him out, it wasn't easy; he screamed and hit me, but I got him out of there eventually. You fell asleep in Garurus lap, so he carried you home, under the surveillance of Keroro, who was practically stalking you home. Later that night, Garuru told me how to take care of someone who was sad. 'listen', he said,' I'll teach you something very important. Something that will come in handy when violence and hatred won't. I'll teach you how to show love,'" Giroro had stopped polishing the gun and is staring out in the dark forest. I find myself leaning forward and holding my breath. Slowly, I force myself to start breathing again.

"Many hours later, in the middle of the night, Keroro knocked on our door. I woke up, and let him in. We sat the entire night under my blanket, and he told me how sorry he was. He wanted to wake Garuru and apologise. I forbid him."

"So that's what happened..." I whisper. I don't remember that day perfectly, but I have a fuzzy memory of waking up in strong, purple arms, with my head resting on a shoulder. And intense black eyes following us.

I look up at the pale moon of Pekopon, and then crawl to my bed of blankets and sheets.

"I'm going to bed now, Giroro-kun", I murmur. If he heard, he doesn't show it.

I fall asleep to Keroros silent breathing.

**AN: I... Don't like this chapter... It's... I don't like it...**

**Don't hesitate to tell me if there's any repeating spelling/grammar errors! D:**

**I should get an english wordlist...**


	6. EXTRA CHAPTER: Keroros dream

(~Keroros dream!~)

He floated in a fog of silver. Everything was silent. It was comfortable. Soothing.

"Keroro."

Where had he heard that voice before? He recognized it. Wasn't it Io-dono? He looked around, but saw only a pale, silver-tainted fog. Where did the voice come from?

"Keroro."

He couldn't make out in which direction Io was. He continued to float around, ignoring the calls from his newest friend. It was easier than to concentrate on finding him.

The fog in front of him started to shiver, take shape. He saw the silhouette of a big head and a small, chubby body.

"You're a... Keronian", he breathed. Even though he couldn't see the figure before him, he felt how the Keronian smiled.

"My body is just what you imagine it to look like", the Keronian said. If a mountain could speak, this is how he thought it would sound like.

"Keroro", Io called again, from somewhere far away. But still so close. The Keronian hidden in the fog spoke up again.

"You like this place, right?" He nodded." Of course. Everyone does. But you can not stay here. No one can. But you're the first one with a choise." He stayed silent. The voice was calming. He wanted to listen to it more.

"Keroro."

"Do you know why you're here?" He shook his head. Did it matter? The Keronian raised its right hand. For a moment everything turned black.

He sat in the metal chair in a robot looking exactly like himself. In front of him floated a Keronian-looking creature, terribly alike a friend he remembered from somewhere behind the silver fog. With a quick look around he noticed that they were in some kind of crater.

His heart played roller-coaster in his chest. He was scared, because he couldn't do anything. He couldn't prevent this from happening. Never before had he been so helpless.

The red Keronian pointed something at him and in zero seconds he got blinded by a light. He couldn't see, but felt the agonizing pain when parts of melted metal hit him and threw him off the chair. Pieces of metal dug into his skin, some pierced right through him. Then the fire, licking him, burning through his flesh. The metal inside him heated up and gave him burns inside his body. He opened his mouth to scream, but only spit out a mouthful of blood. A choking sound escaped his lips. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. The agony didn't stop. Until his body got crushed under an enormous piece of green metal. Everything turned black again.

When he opened his eyes he was back with the Keronian hidden in the silver fog. He felt tears running down his cheeks. His body trembled in fear.

"Keroro", came Ios call again.

"I gave you back the memory of your death." It felt like more than a memory. "Now. There is something you haven't done in your life. Something that you promised yourself to do. It was your last wish."

"Keroro." He blinked. A picture flashed by in his head. Four colorful Keronians. He knew them.

"Do you want to go back and fulfill your promise?" The hidden Keronian stayed silent after that. He nodded almost unnoticeably. He felt how the Keronian smiled again. It faltered when the Keronian continued.

"You will have to wait many decades to do that. Even with my power, it takes time to rebuild a body completly. During that time, I can only give you acces to a few memories. Unfortunately, one has to be your death." He didn't want to remember his death. It was painful and scary and agonizing and _he couldn't forget the fear._

"I can let you choose some memories. Choose now. Choose wisely, for the memories will be the only things you have." Faces, friends, places, promises, everything floated around before him. He let his hand touch some. The Keronian smiled.

"Wisely done. Now, come." A hand stretched out towards him. The skin was pale grey, nearly silver. Like the fog. He took the hand, and got dragged closely to a Keronian body. Strong arms wrapped around him. He heard a heart beat. It was soothing to feel the touch of someone else.

They walked through the mist in a half-hug. He saw Io take shape in front of them. When They reached him, the boy hurried to fall to his knees. The Keronian spoke with his strong voice.

"Rise, child." Io stood up again and smiled down at him. He saw that the boy held a stone figure shaped like himself. The other Keronian turned to him. "We are gonna give you a second chance to live."

The stone figure started to float in front of them. He blinked, and suddenly, he saw Io and the Keronian through the eyes from the figure. The few memories he had went around and around and around.

He tried desperately to forget the fear.

**...**

**Okay, in this chapter, you're with Keroro while he's dreaming. Maybe some kind of flashback, maybe?**

**I'll go back to Doros POV in next chapter again.**

**I completly forgot to upload this, sorry... I've had so much to think about... :/**

**It feels like this chapter is a little confusing, but I don't know. **

**/Sagapaga**


	7. Attacked in the dark

I wake up with the feeling that something is wrong. The moon is still high up on the sky and everything is silent, save for the calm breathing of the two sleeping bodies beside me. The feeling won't leave, though.

A sudden urge to do something makes me stand up and walk outside. The chilly air makes me feel slightly more awake. I take some steps into the forest, but freeze when I hear someone say my name.

"Where are you going?"

When I turn around, I see Keroro sit up, rubbing his eyes. Guilt washes over me. I still haven't forgiven myself for not letting Giroro take care of him.

"Nowhere."

He glances at me, eyes filled with doubt. I guess I'm not all that convincing, standing halfway into the forest already. He crawls out of his bed and walks over to me.

"Can I come?" he asks. That's when I notice how tense he is. How hard he's trying to just play calm. I wish I knew what to do to make him feel better.

"Off course you can, we're friends, after all", I answer. An entertained smile plays on his lips for a sec. His lips... We start to walk around in the dark forest.

"Dororo-kun?"

"What is it, Keroro-kun?"

"I just wanted to thank you. For taking me on this trip. I really mean it. Thanks", he says softly. I stop and look at him. Meeting his black eyes.

"What do you mean?" He smiles at me. Waking the butterfly in my stomach.

"I had nearly forgotten how it felt to be with you, and Giroro. I really needed to be reminded. Thanks." His eyes, two dark wells of gratefulness. I want to tattoo his eyes all over my body. Because the look is directed at me. It's directed at me. Directed at _me_. Me me me _me! _

"Dororo-kun, are you alright?" I swallow and move my arm over my face, drying away tears I didn't even realise fell from my own eyes.

"Yes, I'm just happy because you are happy", I manage. He gives me a wide smile. A feeling of victory suddenly overwhelms me. I made him happy! He's happy! He. Is. _Happy!_ My legs starts trembling with an urge to run, to get the sudden flow of energy out of my body.

"Dororo...?"

Suddenly, I push him off his feet, making him yelp in surprise and stumble backwards.

"Tag!" I shout out. Then I run. I jump over stones and trees, as if I've never done anything else. The feeling of freedom is overwhelming. He's just at my neck, I can hear his a lot less skilled steps behind. I don't remember him being this fast, but that doesn't matter. I just continue my endless running. I _need_ to run. My body won't stop. My heart won't calm down. I fight the urge to scream out in delight.

I decide that I'll let him catch me, just for fun, so I slow down, let his ragged breathing come closer. Now I can clearly feel his breath in my neck. It tickles. He lets out a whining sound, confusing me greatly. It doesn't come synced with the breathing. And it sounds pained. What if I hurt him when I pushed him off his feet?! I turn around...

... and find myself looking into the eyes of a Viper.

I'm about to draw my sword when something hits my head, and I stumble over a rock.

"Gara gara gara gara gara! Who would've thought I would find two helpless Keronians during my special vacation! I'm one lucky Viper", he says and rises over me. I hear the whine form Keroro, before slipping into unconsiousness.

_I'm so stupid..._

**...**

**Sorry for REALLY rushed chapter! D: Sorry, it's so overly sloppily done... =,_=**

**I HAD to, honestly, I couldn't stop myself from putting Viper in here. Sorry :,( *sniff***

**/Sagapaga**


	8. the long chapter

Something is hitting my side repeatedly. My head hurts. It open one eye slighly and see a green foot getting ready to kick me again. I squirm out of the way, making the foot hit something behind me. Keroro whines in displeasure. Then he notices that I'm awake and tries to say something.

"Mhmpfffffffptt vmmpmfr bhmphffff hmm", is what comes out. We're both gagged and tied back by some kind of metal chains. Something is shoved into my mouth. Our feet are free, though. That's probably the biggest mistake out kidnapper could have done. Since I'm a ninja and know how to get out of these things.

I take in the surroundings, and notice that we're in a big container full of garbage. I'm half buried under empty soda cans and broken jars. I probably have a good number of cuts along my buried body. I hope Keroro's in a good state, though. He's still trying to say something. With a frustrating scowl, he nods at somehing behind me. I move around and freeze when I see the back of Viper sitting in a sofa. He's got a newspaper over his face and he snores loudly. He's wearing big headphones, from where I can hear he has a horrible taste of music.

In one corner of the room, is a big glass box filled with snakes. I shudder. There are too many different species for me to recognize. I see snakes from every corner of the universe. How did he...? Well, it gives me a view of this Vipers personality.

The sound of Keroro moving makes me turn back and I'm greeted by his foot in my face. In try to say stop, sounding like "Hmmph". He makes a huffing sound and scowls. His foot finds my gag and I suddenly understand what he's trying to do. I nod in understandming. With some working and alot of frustrated sounds from Keroro, we manage to get the gag to fall down from my mouth. I spit out the cloth in my mouth and inhale deeply. Freedom!

"Thanks. I'm sorry I got us in this mess."

I move around to free my feet from the garbage so I can do the same with Keroro. Later, he is freed, too. He makes a face when he spits out a dirty sock.

"Yuck! I can't believe he put that in my _mouth!_" he says and spit a little to get the taste off his mouth. He sounds hoarse, as if he had screamed too much.

"Yeah, well, that is dishonorable", I say, while trying to wriggle out of the chains", how long was I out?"

"How would I know? I didn't keep track of time", he spits. I get the feeling that he's mad at me. Even though I probably deserve it, it still kills me a little inside. I hope I was only unconcsious for a short time. My stomach tells me otherwise, tough. I'm really hungry!

"O-okay. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Are you... hurt?"

"I've been through worse", he murmures and glares at me. Ouch. That means he's hurt, right? He's just gone through worse. But he's still hurt. Where goes the limit?

"Well-", I begin, but I cut myself off when I can't find the right words. An awkward silence grows between us. Keroro stops glaring and starts to glance around nervously. He sighs shakily.

"Are you hurt?" he finally asks, and breaks the very uncomfortable silence.

"N-no. Well, not too much", I say," Keroro-kun ... I'm sorry that I got us into this situation. I should've been more alert on any possible danger." He looks at me for very, very long before speaking up.

"It's not your fault", he says with a sigh," I'm sorry if I appear to be mad at you, I just don't like to be tied up lik-" he stops abruptly and suddenly I get the feeling something is wrong. His gaze falls on something above me. No, don't tell me that...

"Gara gara gara gara! Are you plotting something? How the frog did you get those gags off your tiny little Keronian mouths? Well, it doesn't matter, because you're as good as dead anyway!" I hear a voice say from behind. Viper. Well, crap. I kinda axpect Keroro to try and talk us out of this situation, as he has tried to in the past. (I can't recall it to ever be a success, though.) But he doesn't, and Viper starts humming something and walks over to the box of snakes.

"You see, ugly Keronians, I have a passion for snakes! These are my little jewels, and I take care of them as if they were my children. Plus, they are perfect for torture", he says and picks up a pitch black snake. Its eyes gives out a dim, yellow glow. Viper allows it to crawl over his arm while he walks towards us. He bends down over the container and shows us the snake with an unexplainable glee in his eyes.

"This is Astrid. She's not my most poisonous darling, but her toxin will make you die slowly and painfully!" Astrid crawls into the container. I try to get out of reach from her while she's curiously moving around randomly. My breathing becomes faster; as a Keronian, I'm naturally scared of snakes.

Keroro whimpers, catching Astrids attention. Viper raises an eyebrow when she moves towards my friend. Keroro flinches and tries to get as far away as possible.

"This is just a hint, Keronian, but you shouldn't move; She'll get scared and bite you", Viper says, sounding bored. Keroro suddenly becomes as stiff as a stick and Astrid climbs onto him. I become stiff too, in fear of frightening Astrid, making her bite Keroro. The air gets filled with tension. I hold my breath as I watch Astrid crawl around slowly, playing with her tongue against his chin. Keroro gasps and whimpers, tears forming in his eyes.

"H-hey, mister Viper, I-I don't... I don't like s-snakes, that much, please... Please..." he whispers and closes his eyes tightly when Astrid moves over his face. Slowly, I begin to make sure I can move freely. With small moves, and my eyes on the snake, I rise slightly. Keroro's crying. If his life didn't hang on it, I'd guess he'd be trembling uncontrollably. But as it is, he's tensing every muscle in his body to stay stiff under the touch of Astrid. Viper is concentrated on Astrid, not paying attention to me. Good. I wince when Keroro gives out a gasp, but continue to move slowly.

Then.

"Gnnnn, I'm getting bored", Viper sighs, snapping his fingers.

Astrid digs her fangs into Keroros body. He makes a sound somewhere between a gasp and a scream, and starts to wriggle around in panic. The movement seems to scare Astrid; she lets go and crawls away.

No more time! With a swift move, I jump out of the container. I bump my head into Vipers, making him fall over with a surprised yelp. I don't pay anymore attention to him, instead I try to make Keroro stop panicing.

"Keroro-kun!" I shout to catch his attention. He tenses and looks up at me, teary eyed. His look makes me desperately want to wrap my arms around him. No time for that, though, plus I can't use my arms.

"Can you stand?" to this, he sobs but stands up, shakily. I nod once, turn around and jump out of the container, landing in Vipers face. He tries to catch me, but I'm prepared and jump, making him hit his own face. With a scream of rage, he tries again. In the corner of my eye, Keroro is trying to push a door open, and I decide to help him. I make Viper stumble into the door, giving us free access to freedom. We run over his body, and don't stop to check if he's following us. Prioritory one is to get away. Some part of my brain registers that it's in the middle of the day.

I notice that we're in an empty, poor valley. The streets are full of trash and rubbish. My first thought would be to find a more occupied street, but I don't know where we are. And there's a chance that we'll run into Pekoponians. With our arms tied, we can't reach the antibarrier. I want to move to a roof, but Keroro's injected with Keron-knows-what and I can't risk to leave his side.

We're practically just running around randomly, hoping for a miracle.

Keroro's breathing isn't very promising, either. It takes just one glance at him for me to realize that we have to stop. Something I don't want to. I push him rather roughly behind a box, where he sinks into a panting heap. I put myself in front of him, making him practically invisible from the street. With a last look around, I turn toward him.

We can't continue.

He's still panting as if we've run three laps around Pekopon non-stop, and he's far too pale for my liking. His eyes are shut so tightly I suspect it hurts, and his head is hanging more or less limply. He looks like he's gonna throw up.

If I've ever needed a miracle, it's now. We need one badly. Stuck in a place I don't know where, with my best friend who needs medical attention, with no idea what to do at all. I'm never been more helpless.

A movement catches my attention, and I see Keroro attempting to sit up.

"N-no, stay still, we don't know if the poison is spreading when you move", I say, and realize that we should had stayed still from the beginning. Stupid, stupid me.

"I'm OK", Keroro says through gritted teeth. If I had my hands, I would've stopped him, but as it is, I let him struggle into a sitting position.

I search for something, anything os use for us. My eyes fell on an abandoned bike, but with our hands tied, I don't know how to maneuver it. With a frustrated sound, I stand up start walking in a circle. Some part of me says it's logical to leave Keroro and find help. But I just can't bring myself to it!

"Your back..." Keroro suddenly wheezes, and I stop. Something clicks inside of me, and I'm almost positive there's a light bulb floating over my head. Off course! It's so obvious that I don't even know how I missed it! I nod in understandment, and do my best to help him stand up. He swayes a little, threatening to fall over. But somehow, he manages, and I bend down so he can slip his legs in my arms. After a while, he sits at my tied hands, his belly leaning on my back, with his legs hanging in front of me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, and feel how he nods slightly. Tiredly.

I make a jump and land on a roof. Then I jump again, try to make out where we are. We move around three times faster now, though I try to stop in a steady pattern, because even though he isn't running, Keroro is still in pain. And every time we stop, he's a little paler. A little weaker. A little less focused. I'm about to scream out my frustration.

"D-Dorooo..." he wheezes and I stop. I bend down to let him off, but he doesn't move. "The... There", he nods, and I look up. And there, in the sky, I see one of those flying devices Kururu built for us. It's coming towards us.

Relief washes over me. It has to be a platoon member! I run towards him, and see the childish face of Tamama waving his arms at us. I put down Keroro - who sinks into an exhausted heap - and wave back. Or I would've waved back if I could.

"Gunso-san!" he exclaims and jumps off the flying device before it has landed properly. Just few metres away from us, he stops and looks a little confused. "You're both tied back." If I were in an anime, I would've fallen on my head.

"Y-yeah, but that's not really important. Leader-dono need medical attention. As fast as possible", I say instead.

"Really? I'LL TAKE HIM TO THE BASE IMMEDIATELY!" he screams and scoops up Keroros pale body. Keroro murmurs something, but Tamama doesn't pay attention. Instead he looks overly happy to be close to Keroro for once. They get on the vehicle and then there off.

I stand there, far too dumbfounded to think of a reason to move. Did he just...? He didn't even take time to untie me.

... Well, I guess the important thing is that Keroro gets back as fast as possible...

I force myself to continue moving, running in the same direction as Tamama. I suppose I'll recognize the surrounding sooner or later.

Just a few minutes later, Giroro shows up with a look alike vehicle to Tamamas. He looks agitaded and starts speaking before he's close enough for me to hear.

"- been searching for you two in three days, and Tamama just got back with Keroro, but what the _frog_ has happened to him? Pururu's on her way, though, but _really-"_

What? I desperately wish I heard wrong.

_"Three days?"_ I whisper incredulously, "We've been gone for _three days?"_ Giroro gives me a funny look.

"Yes, I hurried back to the base when you had gone missing", he looks annoyed when he continues", We would've found you earlier if that yellow creep hadn't blocked the tracking device!" His words doesn't reach me, because my head is spinning and the only thing I know is that Keroro has been alone in the hands of Viper in three days. Did he even get to eat? I lean against Giroro when I think I'm gonna faint.

"Giroro..." I state slowly," I was unconsious the entire time." I mouth every word calmly, despite feeling all tangled up inside. He tenses when he realizes the heavy, hidden message in my little statement. He unties me and with a hand on my upper arm, he leads me towards his vehicle. He's talking soothingly, and it does make me feel a little better. A little.

That's how I end up standing behind Giroro, while he's flying us back home. He doesn't complain when I lean heavily on his back; I simply have no power to stand up myself anymore.

Three days.

Giroro's still calmingly talking about things that don't really matter. Like how Tamama ate two cakes in a row, how the birds were moving to warmer places, and how Natsumi had a pony tail intead of pigtails yesterday. Such things. It calms me down and I'm sleepy when we arrive outside Giroros tent.

Until a very worked up Pururu finds me.

"Dororo-kun! Thank _goodness_ your here! I need you to tell me everything you know about what bit Keroro-kun! Because he's obviously poisoned! Now you come with me and we'll have a talk!" She exclaims and practically abducts me. At least, that's what it feels like. I can hear Giroro mutter something before she drags me inside and closes the door. I'm placed on one couch and she starts question me.

What species? Snake.

But what kind of snake? Well, she had yellow eyes and a black body.

You mean it's a female? Yes, Viper called her Astrid.

Viper? You mean to tell me there's a viper close by? Probably.

W-well, I guess we can let Giroro take care of that. I think I know what kind of snake it is, if you don't have anything else to add? I don't.

Pururu leaves me and I'm tempted to follow her, but I sit still a moment extra before following her through tha ventilation system. I don't know why, it's just a ninja reflex, I think.

I know this labyrith with closed eyes and I'm above the medical room before Pururu . Just before the bars I stop. A faint beeping sound makes me hesitate at looking down. The mental picture of a too weak Keroro with too many wires and cables and monitures attached to him scares me more than a trillion of enemies have ever done. I sit down hugging my knees, trying to ignore the beeps and the images they bring.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_

It's not explainable to name the speed I rip the grid away and jump down when the heartbeats goes off in some kind of alarm. When I've turned around, I see - to my surprise - that Keroro is sleeping peacefully in a nice, comfy bed. No wires. Just Keroro tucked in a bed with a quilt in the same color as a Keronian sunset. Somewhere in my mind, I recognize the quilt as Keroros own, from when we were really small. I gave it to him on his seventh birthday.

The beeping starts again and I see Kururu sitting lazily in a couch with a tiny computer and a pen, playing something. It was a game. I thought my closest friend was dying, but it was just a game.

The worst thing is, Kururu probably knew I sat there and imagined Keroro dying. Ku ku.

I hear the automatic doors sliding open and Pururu steps in. She scowls at me, making me want to just dissappear, but from experience, I know dissappearing in front of someone is not a good idea.

"My, you were in a hurry to get here", she murmurs slightly", You couldn't just walk with me?"

I don't have any good answer, so I change the subject, instead.

"Keroro-kun... Is he really okay? He look okay, but is he?" Pururu rises her eyebrows and smiles, and something tells me she thinks I'm really funny. Kururu snickers.

"Off course he is! Otherwise, I'd be here 24/7, trying to make him okay!" Pururu laughs, shaking her head. I just can't believe it.

"But last time I saw him he was pale and had trouble breathing and looked ready to vomit-"

"That was at least an hour ago", Pururu cuts me off", I've handled tons of snake-poisoned Keronians before, I just needed to know what kind of snake it was that had bit him to get a full working antidote", she holds up a glass with a blueish liquid," give him this when he wakes up, let him rest a day or two and then there should be no problems!" She places the glass on a table and turns to me. "Now let's patch you up!"

"But I really don't need-"

"Have you looked at yourself lately? You look like a bag of potatoes! Or something!" She exclaims. A first aid kit is pulled out seemingly from nowhere and she starts examine my body, which has been in much worse conditions in the past. Kururu steps closer, smiling. I don't like his smile.

"Pururu-chan~, you need help? kuku", he snickers and pokes me on the side. Where Keroro had kicked me to wake me up. "Does this hurt~?"

"Ouch!" His smile grows wider.

"Does it hurt?"

"Kururu, leave him alone," Pururu mutters, while bandaging a bruce I didn't even notice before. With a "tch!", Kururu leaves, walking away.

.(Minor time jump. sorry/sagapaga)

I look like a mutant poilet paper, but I don't say that to Pururu.

"... Don't you think you overdid it?" I ask instead. It sounds more polite.

"I'm an experienced chief medic, do you doubt my work, Dororo-kun?" Pururu teased. I sigh/yawn, mostly because I don't have any real arguments, but also because she gave me something calming before stitching together a cut on my under arm. I don't remember how I got it.

"Well, that's what I thought! If you don't need anything, I'll leave now", she says.

"You're not staying?" I ask, surprised. At least she could have stayed until Keroro is better.

"I'm busy with other stuff", she laughs, getting something warm in her eyes," What would the army do without people like me~" She shakes her head slightly, smiling. I laugh too, just because she's right. "Anyway, you should have Keroro-kun under surveillance, to make sure his condition is stable. And make him drink the antidote the moment he wakes up." she states andd disappears with a wave. I'm left in the little recovery room in our base, listening to Keroros breathing and a slightly annoying 'shhooooo' from the ventilation system.

Now, when Kururu is gone, I see no problems in sitting on the couch. Now when I'm alone, I take time to look at the surrounding. What on Keron gave us inspiration to make a room like this? It's not based on the normal Keronian style, and I haven't seen any Pekoponian room like this. The walls are painted in warm yellow tones, each wall a different tone. The bed looks like a Vintage Pekoponian bed in wood, just like the worn couch. The seats on the couch I'm currently sitting on is exploding in colorful flowers. Also the floor is wooden, unlike the rest of the base. Unlike any Keronian-built architecture. So... why? The fact is so off that I have problems leaving the issue unsolved. It's probably nothing, I tell myself and look away.

My gaze fall on Kururus little computer. Will it explode if I borrow it? Well, to late to worry about; I've already unconsciously taken it.

The game Kururu was playing was about killing bunnies, so I decide to find some other game to play. After playing a game called 'invade', I open a writing programme and make three lists.

_Unforgivable mistakes I've done so far since five days ago:_

_- I didn't think of the consequenses in my actions when Keroro got that attack._

_- I pushed Keroro off his feet and didn't check if he was okay._

_- I also pushed Keroro straight into Viper._

_- I let my guard down and got caught by Viper, too._

_- I got unconcsious for three days._

_- I let Keroro get bitten by a snake._

_- I didn't check Keroros condition in the beginning._

_Forgivable mistakes I've done so far since five days ago:_

_- I accidently got Keroro covered in mud._

_- I tried to breath underwater._

_Good things I've done since five days ago:_

_- I took my best friends on a trip._

Just looking at the finished list makes me wish I hadn't bothered to do this at all. Keroro would have felt better if I hadn't tried on fixing anything! Yes, he'd still have nightmares, problems keeping in touch with reality and things alike. He'd still smell like death.

He still has these problems, and I just made it worse! To what gain? None!

I add a line to the lists.

_Conclusion: I am an idiot._

Then I close the computer and put it away. I drag my knees to my chest and curl up around myself.

_I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot I'm an idiot ..._

"Gnnngh..." The moan makes me jump in alarm, falling off the couch. I'm qiuckly on my feet and searching for the source of the sound. My eyes fall on the bed, where Keroro lies, turning around in sleep. He moans again, kicking away the quilt. I don't know why, but he's wearing a Pekoponian shirt with short arms. It looks like it's in Fuyukis size. Under that, he's just as bandaged as me.

I take the quilt from the floor and glance at Keroro. If I ever wished I could read another beings mind, it's now. Because I'm not Giroro, I can't just hug someone and whisper to them and suddenly they feel better. Keroro tosses himself around, and I can clearly see the fear on his face when he's turned to me. Without knowing exactly what to do, I place the quilt on him again. He grasps it tightly and hids under it. I think he's calmed down. I hope so. At least he's quiet.

With a sigh I begin to walk back to the couch, but just when I turn around, he groans and moves. In a second I'm back beside him, and he opens his eyes.

His. Eyes. Opens.

Oh, yeah, the antidote! I grab it and when Keroro's opens his mouth to say something, I shove the bottle in his mouth. He makes a surprised face.

"Drink", I say sternly. I don't move the bottle away until it's completely empty. Keroro makes a disgusted face.

"It tastes awful", he whines and looks at me," Dororo-kun, you look like a mutant toilet paper!"

"I know", I chuckle. It feels good to talk to him. He attempts to sit up, and, after some hesitation, I help him. He looks good enough, after all. I wouldn't be surprised if Pururu had used some unknown magic on him. He tugs slightly on the quilt, recognizion playing in his eyes.

"Hehe... I didn't even know I still had this!" He laughs slightly, "I got it from you, right?"

"Yes. As a birthday present."

"Mm", Keroro shews on the inside of his chin and gets a distant look in his eyes. I don't dare to speak up. I turn my gaze away and stare at a certain dot on the floor instead.

The silence is a comfortable one.

**...**

**AN: Sorry for the unforgivable delay everybody! D:**

**See how long this chapter is? Wow.**

**/Sagapaga**


	9. the short chapter

_Nothing actually changed, _I think.

I watch Keroro present the foolproof plan involving the fact that pekoponians can't sleep without a blanket, no matter how hot it is.

"... and then, when the Pekoponians is confused, we invade", he finishes, trying his best to keep a sane face. I can still see his barely noticeable, constant shivering, though, and the how the bites his lip, as if he's trying to swallow a scream. It's silent for two seconds.

"That's great, Gunso-san", Tamama giggles.

"Well, off course it is!" Keroro says, making a proud pose, looking very convincing. I know him better. Then, something changes, something about his aura.

I'm immately on my edge, as Keroro inhales sharply, something shifting in his gaze, he looks haunted.

"We'll begin with the plan tomorrow. Meeting's over", he quickly says, hurrying out of the room.

"Keroro! Idiot! Let's invade already!" Giroro shouts. I look into his eyes for a moment, trying to explain what just happened. He quiets down, eyes turning serious. Then I tear away from him, running after my leader.

He's in the closest bathroom. It's locked, but I can hear how he sobs and murmurs.

I quickly continue through the base to a place where I can get into the ventilation system and though that to above Keroro. Just in case.

He's lying on his back on the floor, breathing heavily, crying. His arms and legs are spread out, making his body shaped like an 'X'. He shuts his eyes closed and gives out a soundless, neverending scream. It feels as if a Pekoponian sized hand just punched me in the stomach. He's so ... I want to help him. I won't help him. I'll just hurt him. But I'll stay here. Someone knocks at the door.

"Keroro! Are you in there?" It's Giroro. He doesn't sound as angry anymore. "Open the door!" Keroro actually sound okay when answering, but he still looks as miserable, though.

"Take it easy. I'm doing number two! Take another toilet!"

"Ha! As if I'd believe that!" Actually, I think I would've believed Keroro if I hadn't been looking at her. "Come out!" _Keroro-kun, please do as Giroro-kun wants. It's just for your own good._

"No", he rolls over to his belly and presses his face against the stone floor. His hands grasps the sides of his head. A moan, then a sob escapes him.

"I'm gonna kill the door if you don't open!"

Keroro sobs again and pulls a little on his earflaps, but doesn't answer.

I hear how Giroro loads a gun, then, with a loud boom, the poor door shatters into a million pieces in an explosion. Keroro doesn't seem to notice, not even when Giroro runs up and places a hand on his head. In an instant, all possible signs of anger is gone and Giroro strokes his head soothingly. Something soft appear on the otherwise so hard warrior's face.

Keroro is scooped up in his arms and, while murmuring softly, Giroro carries him out.

About ten minutes later I hesitantly walk towards Giroro's tent. It's slightly opened, silent sobs coming from inside. Should I go inside? What if I mess up? What if Keroro gets scared?

I peek in slightly, and see Giroro hug Keroro very much like a mother would hug her tadpole. Rocking back and forth steadily. Keroro hugs back tightly, his body trembling with sobs and his face buried in Giroro's chest. Every now and then he gives out a pained moan or gasp. I wonder what could possibly cause him so much pain.

Not wanting to disturb them, I leave the scene silently.

**Hey hoy everybody! Sorry for the delay, but now I'm on holidays for two weeks. **

**I'm already working on next chapter, which will be another one of Keroro's memory-dream-thingies when we get to know a little about how it was to live in that statue for so long. oooops spoilers spoilers...**

**And I'm working on next chapter for 'no longer here' at the same time. See how creative I am :)**

**What if everyone reviewed this story as a christmas gift for me?**

**Merry Christmas!**

**/Saga**


	10. A short memory

He watched the Pekoponians lived their lives on the island. They were born, grew up, lived, and died. They prayed. Ate. They fought with each other. Started wars. They made friends.

The Manas were nice towards him. They could talk to him. But they didn't quite seem to ... understand him. They accepted him, but didn't comprehend why he was there.

They questioned when he called the Pekoponians for Pekoponians.

"Why do you call the humans such weird thing?"

"I don't know," he used to answer. "I don't remember. It comes naturally."

When he told them about his friends, they would curiously look at him. Asking what a friend is. He always had the same answer.

"A friend is someone you might pick up fight with. But in the end, they're always loyal and staying by your side, no matter what mess you got them into." He didn't know where the words came from. But they felt just right. He'd tell the Manas about Fuyuki, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu, Mois, Dororo and everyone else. All Manas agreed on that friends sounded great.

"But why are you not with your friends?"

He answered slowly and carefully, remembering all too well why.

"I ... I just ... failed as a leader - and friend ... a-and ... died ... when I should have saved them ..."

Then, he became a little happier.

"But, I'll wait for my friends forever. They'll come."

He felt left out of everything that happened around him. He wasn't supposed to be there. Wasn't part of the whole picture. A misplaced dot in an otherwise perfect pattern. None of the Gods questoned his presence, but he knew. They wondered. They didn't understand what someone different did among them. And he couldn't explain.

So the years passed. He was alone. Stuck with memories about the future. Some painful, some happy ones. And one, the most horrible memory one could ever ask for. Death. A memory that would never leave him. that would haunt him forever. Even after he was reunited with friends again.

Then one day, during a time when it was peace at easter island, he felt it. He felt how the present slowly started to collide with his memories.

That was the day he saw Alisa Southerncross fly towards the island.

**GOMEN I WANTED TO PUT MORE STUFF IN THIS! **

**Like feelings and loyallty and more dramatic scenes and awesome stuff.**

**ugh**

**Especially about how Keroro felt like an outsider not able to make friends. **

**And how he would allways wait for his friends.**

**It's too short and I couldn't fit in what I wanted the most :,(**

**I don't remember if those colorful god-things were actually called mana, but I hope you know what I mean... gerooo-**

**Remember to R&R!**

**/Saga**


	11. FLUFF

That night Keroro didn't sleep. He was awake, sat resonating with himself.

That's the first time ever he didn't sleep. It worries me so much I'm having troubles breathing properly because there's this big lump in my throat making it impossible.

I'm half asleep at my and Koyuki's home, because being awake during the nights makes me tired, even I have my limits.. Koyuki's at school. I think it's time for lunch, but bed is just really comfy right now ...

Then I sense Keroro's presence coming closer to my house. I shake my head awake and crawl out of bed, worried why he'd come over.

He opens the door, hesitantly sticking his head in.

"Are you there, Dororo-kun?" he asks silently.

"Ah, Keroro-kun, I was just about to make lunch!" I answer, erasing any traces of fatigue from my appearance. "Come in!" Keroro closes the door behind him, while I add more wood on the fireplace, and placing a bowl of water over it to boil. Keroro's holding a folded paper in his hand.

"Dororo", he says, his voice low, while unfolding the paper", I was wondering if you know about this?" He hands the paper over to me, and I almost choke.

It's that list I wrote on Kururu's pad. Because I'm the only one who's stupid enough to forget to delete stuff I don't want people to see! No doubt Kururu showed it to Keroro to just be mean to me. That's just too much. Too much!

"AH! Dororo-kun! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset!" I hear as I feel Keroro grab my face. A green coloured arm wipes away tears streaming down my face before they make my mask wet. I turn to Keroro seeing his worried pitch black eyes.

"N-no, It's ... you didn't do anything, Taicho-dono", I stutter. I have to control myself so I can get out of my current situation", I'm mainly disappointed at myself now."

"Why? Dororo, what is this?" Keroro gestures towards the list in my hand. I look away, thinking through my choices.

"... It's nothing", I say quietly, not sure if he could still hear me.

"I'm not stupid! I can read this! It's about me, right?" Keroro exclaimed, holding my head and forcing me to look at him. His expression is stern but also worried. "Why have you written something like this?" I bit my lip, lowering my gaze. I can't bring myself to look into his eyes!

"Let's ... forget about it, okay", I mumble, because I simply don't know what else to say.

"Don't keep your feelings inside yourself all the time! It's so hard to help out then!" Keroro exclaims, not letting go of me. I tense as something moves inside of me, like a switch turning on at those words because it just made me realize something. I start to tremble and move my legs up to my chin.

"So do you, Keroro-kun", I whisper. I look up, into his suddenly pain-filled eyes. He takes an uneven breath, exhaling slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he says hoarsely, trembling just like me. I didn't want to make him this upset.

"You shouldn't keep all your emotions bottled up inside yourself, Leader-dono", I murmur," I think you might feel better if you talked to someone. Maybe talk to Giroro-kun, he-"

"-wouldn't understand!" Keroro exclaims. He dries away some small shiny tear drops," Giroro wouldn't understand at all!" He hiccups. I can see how he's lost in his memories. What have I done? How will I comfort him? "He wasn't there! How would he know anything?" Keroro continues to ramble, his voice rising and his eyes becoming haunted. What do I do? _What do I do?_

"K-Keroro-kun", I begin. He doesn't seem to hear me though, and continues his speech, but I can't hear what it's about anymore. He doesn't seem to see me even though he looks at me. Oh, I need to do _something!_

Reluctantly, I wrap my arms around. Keroro winces at first, but then snuggles closer to my chest. I don't want to scare him, so I make sure that he knows he can easily pull away whenever he wants. At first, there is only his loud weeping. I try to remember how Giroro did to soothe him. He patted Keroro's back, didn't he? Yeah, I think he did.

"It's okay, Keroro-kun", I whisper in his ear. What if I won't calm him down by talking? "I'm here. You matter to me. I'll be there for you, I promise." He seems to relax, so I continue. "You're a really nice friend. We've had a lot of good times together."

After a while of hugging each other, Keroro's sobbing silences down. I thought he'd fallen asleep, but when I try to put him down, he hugs me thighter and shakes his head, still hiding his face on my shoulder.

"Don't let go", he begs. I smile, overly happy that I actually managed to help him. With a hand on his back, I lean up against the wall, repositioning us slightly.

It's quite nice, to just sit in silence and enjoy each other's company.

"Sometimes", Keroro suddenly begins," Sometimes I mistake Giroro for _him_..."

"For who? Aku Aku?" I ask. He trembles and hugs me tighter, as if trying to protect himself. I hope I didn't trigger something bad. But he nods and inhales shakingly.

"They ... they really look alike, And sometimes ... I can swear it's not Giroro standing there..." He trembles again, making a whining sound. That's right, Giroro told me Keroro had mistaken him for someone else and freaked out. I move my thumb in a circular pattern around his back, and it actually calms him down.

Keroro whines and nuzzles his wet face against my chin. "It's hard ..." he trails off. What did he say?

"What's hard, Keroro-kun?" I ask. He just shakes his head and lays still in my embrace. I realize I enjoy his touch against mine. It's soothing to feel him this close to me, actually I pull him even closer just because It feels good, and realize he doesn't respond to my movements.

"Keroro-kun?"

"Uh-huh?" he mumbles tiredly and I relax.

"Nothing. Are you tired?" I say, and he nods. Figures, he didn't sleep last night, after all. "Then, sleep." Keroro tenses at that and shakes his head violently. What, why? Why wouldn't Keroro sleep?

"Then I'll have nightmares..."

Oh.

"I'll never sleep again, de arimasu", he says. My stomach clenches into a cold ball at those words, and the mere way he said them. Like he really had decided to stay awake forever.

Oh Frog, this will be hard, isn't it.

**...**

**... how long have you guys been waiting...? Too long, right? ... sorry ...**

**Okay, so this has lain around in my computer for MONTHS! The only reason I haven't posted it was because I THOUGHT I could end the story in this chapter. I couldn't.**

**WELL, if you're still reading my crap, then YOU FROGGING DESERVE A WHOLE LOT OF COOKIES! **

**Also, as my english isn't the greatest, I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling errors you will certainly find in this story, and my stories overall. **

**Also, I watched Megamind for the first time a couple of days ago! WHY HAVEN'T I WATCHED IT EARLIER? It's awesome okay and if you haven't seen it yet then you should! Really, it's worth it. I just thought I'd tell you I love it if someone wants to Megamind-fangirl with me. Then tell me. ok?**

**Anyways**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Saga**


End file.
